


Greener Roots

by chicago_ruth



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: As soon as de Sardet steps onto Teer Fradee, he feels nauseated, hot--and aroused.Constantin and Vasco tend to him during his "illness."
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet/Vasco, Constantin d'Orsay/Male De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/Male De Sardet/Vasco, Vasco/male De Sardet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Greener Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



As soon as they stepped onto Teer Fradee, Alexandre wanted to puke. He saw a woman approaching him and Constantin, and he knew the polite thing was to greet her—she looked important—but his stomach was so queasy that he couldn’t hold it in.

“I feel sick,” he said to Constantin, clinging to his arm.

Constantin looked at him with concern. “Cousin? Do you need to lie down?”

Before Alexandre could answer, the woman, along with several people wearing doctor masks, reached them.

“Welcome, welcome, your highness!” She curtsied. “I am Lady Morange. And—goodness, is he all right?”

The doctors, carrying foul smelling concoctions, stepped even closer. One of them held it close to Alexandre’s face, and the stench was so sharp that he recoiled, accidentally knocking it out of the man’s hand. It tumbled to the ground, spilling everywhere.

“Sorry,” Alexandre said. “Sorry. I think—can we get to the residences? I need to rest.”

Lady Morange looked between the two of them and the doctors, then grimaced. “Yes, of course. The governor’s residence, although… You are de Sardet, correct? We have a separate apartment for you.”

Constantin gripped Alexandre tightly. “No, no. If my cousin is feeling unwell, I will have him with me. Kurt! Kurt, come here. We need you to escort us.”

Kurt must have been closer than Alexandre thought, because the next thing he knew, he had one arm slung around Kurt’s shoulder. Vasco was there too, looking at Alexandre with concerned eyes.

“Most people get seasick on water, de Sardet, not on land.”

“Funny,” Alexandre muttered. “I think I just need to rest. I feel strange.”

“Not a problem, Green Blood. We’ll get you nice and tucked in.”

They started walking, Alexandre doing his best to pull his own weight. Even Vasco came along, and that was a bit strange, but Alexandre couldn’t think about it too hard. The birthmark on the side of his face itched and pulsed with heat, in a way it never had before.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when Constantin brought him to the governor’s private chambers. Kurt helped him get seated on the bed, and Constantin went out to find de Courcillon and request a doctor.

Alexandre noticed that Vasco was still there, too.

“Why… why did you follow us?” he asked.

Vasco shrugged. “I was relieved of my duties and told to accompany you. Make the Nauts look good in the eyes of the new governor. It would be very remiss of me to leave you alone and risk the governor’s cousin keeling over and dying here.”

Beside him, Kurt laughed. “Nothing to worry about there. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Kurt ran a cool hand over Alexandre’s forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever.”

“He might simply need to find his land legs again. For the Nauts who spend all their lives on ship, they sometimes find it difficult to adjust to land that doesn’t sway.”

Vasco didn’t look particularly worried; he pulled the nearby chair closer and sat down. He looked very rakish like that—not a new thought, not in the least, but Alexandre didn’t know why he would be contemplating the man’s attractiveness now, while his stomach was in knots and threatening to mutiny.

“I assure you, I have never had problems standing on land before,” he quickly said, and that really was too much effort. He leaned over the side of the bed and puked onto the floor. He saw both Kurt and Vasco grimacing.

“I guess… I’ll go find a servant. And some water,” Kurt said. “Keep watch over him.”

Vasco nodded, and after one more pat to Alexandre’s head, Kurt was out the door too.

Although he enjoyed Vasco’s company, this wasn’t exactly how Alexandre imagined being alone with the handsome man. They’d spent a few nights chatting on the Seahorse, getting to know each other, and Alexandre admitted to himself that he’d fancied a tumble with the man. He had daydreamed of finding the right words to sweep Vasco off his feet, but the hints he’d made were very firmly rebuked, so he took the hint.

It was getting really, really warm in the room though.

“Do you… do you mind if I… if I take my shirt off?” Alexandre asked. “It’s really hot in here.”

Vasco gave him a concerned look. “Really? I think it’s a bit cool. Maybe you do have a fever after all. But yes, go ahead. Do whatever you need to make yourself comfortable.”

With that permission, Alexandre stripped himself down to his breeches. He would have taken those off too, if not for Vasco’s presence. The effort of removing his clothes left him sweating, and he collapsed onto the bed. At least the pillows were soft—only the finest for the governor, after all.

“Sorry… Sorry about all this,” Alexandre said to Vasco. “I’m sure this isn’t how you expected your new assignment to go.”

“Well, if I’m honest, I didn’t expect this new assignment at all. I have no idea what Admiral Cabral was thinking. But it could be worse. I could be assigned to tail a Thélèmian.”

“Not a fan of Thélème?” Despite the fact that his head was swimming, Alexandre couldn’t help dig for information. It was always good to know where peoples stood in relation to each other. The more information, the easier it was to navigate all the social pitfalls. And he’d never had close interactions with a Naut before this trip.

Vasco chuckled briefly. “I’ve nothing against Thélème as such. But the inquisitors… let’s say they aren’t on good terms with the Nauts.”

There was a story there, one that Alexandre wanted to know, but his green mark pulsed again, and he cried out. He tried to touch it and had to pull his hand away. It _hurt_. He usually never even noticed that the mark was there, save for the stares he received from others.

Vasco stood up, concern on his face, and came to his side. “Maybe you’re doing worse than I thought. Do you need anything?” He reached out, but stopped short of touching Alexandre. Despite that, Alexandre could sense the coolness of his hands, could smell that salty, fresh scent. It was the ocean, probably an inherent part of Vasco by now.

Without conscious thought, he interlocked his fingers with Vasco’s and pulled his hand down to kiss it.

Then he realized what he’d done, and he let go. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just did that.”

Vasco stared at him. “Did I… did I give you the wrong impression?”

“No! No, I understood. I’m sorry. I’m just—maybe you should leave. I feel so strange. Like my body is not my own.”

It looked like Vasco was ready to do just that, when the door to the chambers opened again. Constantin stormed in, a jug of water in his hands and a strange woman behind him.

“Cousin! I’m so sorry I wasn’t back sooner. I ran into Siora here, and when I told her about you, she said she had to see you immediately. She seems to know what might be happening to you.” Constantin ignored Vasco and sat down next to Alexandre. Without waiting for a response, he poured a cup of water from the jug and held it up to Alexandre’s lips. “Here, drink, cousin.”

Alexandre sat up and drank, thankful of the cool liquid, although as soon as he was done the heat filled him once more. And now he had Constantin so close to him, so familiar, so beloved. He passed the cup back to Constantin and then rested his head on Constantin’s thigh.

If he turned his head, he could—no, no. He had to ignore those thoughts.

He’d almost forgotten about the stranger, so he startled when she spoke. “It is as I suspected. He suffers from—” and she said a word that Alexandre didn’t understand, but she gestured to her own face as she did. There, he saw that she carried the same mark that he did.

“Who are you?” he asked her.

“Oh, right. This is Siora. Her mother is a, um, what did you call her?” Constantin stroked Alexandre’s hair while he spoke. It was soothing, but it didn’t help at all with the strange heat spreading out from Alexandre’s mark and throughout the rest of his body.

“A mál. She leads our clan.” Siora came closer, only to have Vasco hold out his arm and block her way.

He pointed down at the floor. “Watch your step.”

Alexandre saw her grimace. “Ah. Thank you. But that is also common, for _on ol menawi_ in the _cerghaid_.” Siora walked around to the other side. “Your cousin says you are not from here, but you are _on ol menawi_. You must know the _cerghaid_.”

“No. I don’t. Please, what is it? I feel so—” _Aroused._ Alexandre shifted his body to hide his crotch. He wasn’t hard, but he thought even the slightest breeze might set him off. Constantin’s hands on his scalp were making him tingle in ways that were dangerous. He knew he couldn’t have Constantin. Constantin was the heir. Constantin would marry for a political alliance. Alexandre wouldn’t even get to choose his own political match; he would wait until Constantin found somebody he deemed politically worthy.

But there was time yet before that. Alexandre could enjoy himself with thoughts of Constantin, or take a tumble with a handsome captain…

Siora sighed. “You _renaigse_. _Cerghaid_ is when the body opens itself up. You are one with the land.”

“One with the land?” Constantin fingers settled against Alexandre’s temple. “And that makes him feel sick? How do we stop it?”

“You cannot stop it. He is simply not used to it. It takes many cycles for a body to become accustomed to it.” Siora looked between Constantin and Alexandre. “It is good that he has you, though. It is easier, with a lover to help one through.”

A lover? Alexandre felt his face heat further. “It isn’t… it isn’t like that. Constantin is my cousin.”

Constantin moved his hand away, and Alexandre missed it immediately. He wished he hadn’t said anything, but he couldn’t take the words back.

Siora frowned at him, then sighed loudly. “Then this one is your lover?” She pointed at Vasco. “The energy in this room is clearly… but it does not matter. You should have sex with somebody. It doesn’t matter with whom, if you like them.”

 _Sex_. Alexandre hadn’t been this embarrassed in years, not since one of the servants had caught him masturbating. He shook his head quickly. “Vasco isn’t. I mean. I’m sure it’s not necessary—”

“It is not necessary, but it will be unpleasant and last longer if you do not.” Then she turned her attention to Constantin. “You. I have helped with your problem. You will help with mine now.”

Constantin sighed loudly, but he extricated himself from the bed. “Yes. Of course. Forgive me, dear cousin. I will deal with matters of state, and when I return, we can discuss… the other matter.” He pursed his lips, as if he wanted to say more, but despite how brash Constantin acted he did know how to be diplomatic when it was truly necessary. Whatever he was thinking, he kept it to himself.

As soon as Alexandre lost body contact, a shiver wracked his body. More heat rolled through him, and he took a sharp breath to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. He clutched at the sheets, and if it weren’t so damn hot, he’d want the sheets over him to protect him, but he couldn’t even imagine covering even one more inch of skin.

“Don’t worry, your highness. I’ll keep watch over de Sardet,” Vasco said.

“Yes, thank you,” Constantin answered curtly. “I’ll be back shortly. Don’t get any ideas.”

He left with Siora, and soon after Kurt returned with a servant to mop up the floor, and Alexandre started drifting in and out of sleep. He thought he heard Kurt and Vasco murmuring to each other, and possibly Constantin returning. He rolled onto his stomach to prevent from accidentally flashing anybody, although the position left him feeling open and vulnerable.

It would be wonderful to have somebody touching his hole, fingering him open, spearing him with their cock—no. No, he couldn’t have either of them. Constantin was his _cousin_ , and Vasco had made it clear he wasn’t interested, so Alexandre had to get a grip on himself, and…

Somebody touched his shoulder. The skin on skin contact was a shock to his system, yet it unfogged his mind a bit too. Alexandre moaned and rolled to his side, exposing his clearly tented breeches, his cock threatening to pop out.

“Sorry,” Alexandre said. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. Please—”

“The native girl might have been right,” Vasco said, and then he rubbed Alex’s shoulder. “This doesn’t seem natural to me.”

“Don’t touch him,” Constantin snapped. “He isn’t in his right mind. I can’t— _we_ can’t take advantage of him.”

Constantin came closer though, and that was wonderful. Alexandre reached out and manage to grab hold of Constantin’s shirt. “Constantin. Don’t be mad.”

Constantin knelt so they were eye-level with each other. “No, dear cousin, no. I’m not mad at you. I fear for you. If Siora was right… I don’t want you to suffer. Should I hire a prostitute? Just tell me which kind of partner you want; I’ll make it happen. Woman, man, young, old, small, large—anything.”

But Alexandre didn’t want a prostitute. He couldn’t bear the thought of a stranger touching him now. He wanted Constantin’s warm embrace, he wanted to kiss Vasco’s tattoos. Maybe it was his curse to only desire those who were out of reach.

“You. Both of you,” Alexandre found himself saying, eyes burning with frustrated tears. He hadn’t meant to, but now that the words were out, he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “Please, Constantin. I trust you two. You aren’t taking advantage. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I mean—don’t do this on my account. I know I must disgust you. We’re cousins. And Vasco, you made it clear how little you think of me, and you don’t want to be here, and I’m sorry, maybe you should both leave me be so I can—”

 _Suffer alone_. Alexandre sobbed loudly and curled into himself.

“No, no. My dear cousin, please. You could never disgust me.” Constantin climbed onto the bed and pulled Alexandre into a tight embrace. “But I am—I am not _appropriate_ for you. I believe Captain Vasco is the better choice here, and I’ll… I’ll leave you two alone, and you may—”

“Aren’t I even less appropriate? A Naut captain without a ship, of who knows what origin?” Vasco grumbled loudly and removed his hat. “But I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’ve been on my guard, and I have always been loath to enter relations with nobility, but if I’m honest, I enjoyed our conversations during our journey. So it wouldn’t be a hardship for me to help you.”

Alexandre didn’t want to be simply “not a hardship,” but he wasn’t in a position to refuse either. He clung to Constantin, breathing in his scent.

“Please. Both of you. I need. I need—”

“Oh, my lucky star,” Constantin said, and he kissed Alexandre’s brow. “Fine. I hope… I hope you won’t hate me when this is over, but I can’t stand to see you suffer. Captain Vasco, let’s help my cousin out of his breeches.”

Finally! Alexandre lifted his thighs and couldn’t stop the moan when his aching erection was freed. Both of the other men had their eyes on him. Alexandre didn’t know if this was that thing Siora had talked about, or if it was just that obvious, but he could sense how aroused they were, how much they wanted him too, and the thought of not having either of them made him want to vomit all over again.

He reached up and grabbed the back of Constantin’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. A kiss that he’d daydreamed about for years, a kiss they had shared once as youths while drunk off of unwatered wine. He put all his emotions into that kiss, and he felt Constantin’s reluctance melt away, returning the love.

But it wouldn’t do to leave Vasco alone either, so Alexandre hooked a leg around Vasco’s waist and pulled him closer. Vasco made a startled noise and ended up landing on Alexandre’s other side.

Alexandre broke the kiss with Constantin and immediately turned his head so he could kiss Vasco. This was truly their first kiss, and it was so different from the one he’d just shared with Constantin. Hesitant, unsure, the taste of the ocean lingering on Vasco’s tongue and filling Alexandre with a sense of wonder. This was new, exciting, while Constantin was familiar and beloved, and yet he wanted—no, he _needed_ —both of them.

Vasco was the one who broke the kiss. “By the sea, you kiss astoundingly well.”

“Yes, he does,” Constantin murmured as he stroked down Alexandre’s skin. “What would you have us do, cousin? This is all for you. I’m—I’m always here for you.”

Alexandre smiled at both of them. “Well, you can start by taking your clothes off. I want to feel your skin against mine.”

There was a moment of awkwardness as Constantin and Vasco looked at each other, unsure. Constantin was the first of them to comply. Ever shameless, he winked at Alexandre as he stripped, revealing more and more of his pale skin.

Where Constantin put on a small show, Vasco was economical in his undressing. He also did not share Constantin’s flawless skin; beyond even the expected scars, it turned out that Naut tattoos extended beyond their faces.

“Oh, blessed mercy. That is a sight,” Constantin whispered, just as taken by Vasco’s form as Alexandre. “You were very right about him.”

“Right?” Vasco asked. He was in the middle of removing his breeches, and the pose gave them both a great view of his muscled thighs.

Alexandre grinned. “I might have mentioned to Constantin that you must have a divine body underneath all those layers.”

In a surprisingly cute move, Vasco blushed and averted his gaze. “And here I thought you admired me for my personality.” Despite the joking words, there was a thin hint of hurt in his voice too. Alexandre extended a hand in his direction again.

“I do. I do admire your personality. You’re so honest. But not a stickler either. I know you know Kurt and I smuggled those goods, and you turned a blind eye.”

“Smuggled? Dearest cousin, did you break a law? I thought I was the scoundrel between the two of us.” Constantin settled against Alexandre’s side again, languidly thrusting his half-hard cock along Alexandre’s thighs.

Whatever the _cerghaid_ was, it made Alexandre even more sensitive than usual. That close contact alone was enough to make his own cock twitch and leak. He moaned loudly. “Vasco. Vasco, come join us, please.”

Vasco still looked unsure, but did get onto the bed again and took his place on Alexandre’s other side. When he placed a hand on Alexandre’s stomach, Alexandre couldn’t help but notice yet another difference between these two men: Vasco’s hands were rough and calloused from years of work, while Constantin’s were soft and smooth.

“Your hands. Both of you. Your hands, on my cock, please,” Alexandre begged, suddenly desperate to feel that contrast even more directly.

There was a slight moment of awkwardness as they coordinated their hands, but once they’d settled with Constantin’s hand rubbing the tip and Vasco’s stroking the base—his thumb sometimes dipping down to glide over Alexandre’s balls—it was pure heaven.

Alexandre had to close his eyes and take long, heavy breaths to prevent an embarrassing conclusion, but even then, the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. Not just the way their hands moved, sometimes intertwining, never properly in synch, but also the fact that it was these two particular men.

“Look at him,” Constantin whispered. “He’s so perfect.”

Vasco laughed. “A man could get used to this.”

They both sounded not even half as aroused as Alexandre. He knew it was probably because of the _cerghaid_ —he really needed to learn what that word meant—but he couldn’t stand the thought of being the only one enjoying himself either. So he fumbled along their bodies, coaxing Constantin to start rubbing against him again, and wrapping his other hand around Vasco’s cock.

And maybe this could have been enough, just the three of them coming while they touched each other gently, but Vasco’s hand slipped lower, brushing close to Alexandre’s hole.

The pleasure that hit him was unnatural, but it was so, so good, and Alexandre suddenly knew what he needed. He spread his legs wide, splaying them across Constantin and Vasco’s thighs. “Please! My hole. One of you—no, both, I need you both, inside me, please, now, now, now.”

“Both? At once? No,” Constantin said immediately. “We’d break you.”

“We could take turns, though,” Vasco said quietly. His face was bright red now. “I would… I would not mind being second.”

There was something more there. He didn’t just _not mind_ , Alexandre was sure of that. But it didn’t seem smart to poke at it now. He just nodded eagerly. “Yes. Constantin, please. Do that.” He rolled onto his side, keeping one leg bent, and tilted his ass back as far as he could. “Do it. Come on.”

“You’re hardly—I haven’t even prepared you—” Constantin complained. “One moment. I have oil here somewhere.” He left to rummage through one of the bags in the corner of the room, leaving Alexandre’s back cold and exposed.

Alexandre distracted himself by kissing Vasco. “I’ll be all slick after he has me,” he said between kisses. “Warm, wet. Your cock will find no resistance.”

Vasco moaned loudly and initiated a kiss of his own, possibly to stop Alexandre from talking. He didn’t care.

Constantin returned, making the mattress dip with his weight. “The filth that comes out of your mouth. To think, you’re going to be the Legate of the Congregation.”

He would have protested the teasing, only he was still kissing Vasco, and then Constantin pushed a slick finger against his hole. Alexandre tightened his hands on Vasco’s skin, even while the rest of him wanted to melt into that touch.

A part of him knew he should be more active, but between Vasco’s hands on his nipples and cock, Constantin’s fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, Vasco kissing his lips, Constantin kissing the back of his neck, it was suddenly all too much. Alexandre could feel nothing but pleasure, nothing but affection.

He was too incoherent to give orders anymore, but Constantin decided that Alexandre was prepared enough, and he lifted Alexandre’s leg further so he could line his own cock up and thrust in.

Alexandre cried out and clung to Vasco.

“Are you all right? Cousin?”

“More,” Alexandre demanded. “More, more, please, please, just more—”

Vasco laughed. “I think he’s all right. Get moving so I can have a turn too.”

Every time Constantin thrust forward, he pushed Alexandre into Vasco. It created a strange, wonderful rhythm, pleasure suffusing him from inside and out, and it was only the knowledge that Vasco was going to take a turn that kept Alexandre from coming immediately. He had to hold out. He had to give himself to both of them.

“Oh, my dear cousin,” Constantin moaned. His fingers on Alexandre’s leg tightened. “I’m coming—”

“Yes, yes, please.” Alexandre tightened his hole and was rewarded with that rush of wet heat. He’d always loved being on the receiving end, being able to feel his partner’s pleasure so profoundly inside himself.

He almost felt like he’d come himself, but no, he was still hard in Vasco’s hand. As soon as Constantin pulled out—and that took him a while, exhausted and pleased with himself as he was—Alexandre scrambled to get on top of Vasco.

“I need you. Inside me,” Alexandre demanded. He ignored Vasco’s chuckle and lowered himself down on Vasco’s cock.

Vasco groaned loudly. “You’re so hot. So wet. And—blessed sea, Constantin, how much did you spend?”

“A lot. Many years of pent up desire,” Constantin answered, tiredly. “Oh, cousin. You look divine.”

“ _Move_ , de Sardet,” Vasco demanded. He gripped Alexandre’s ass to urge him to move.

It was different, being on top like this, his hole already a bit sore from Constantin, but that made it amazing too. Alexandre hadn’t ever given himself up to hedonism like this before, and he had to wonder why not. He loved it. He loved feeling worshiped by these two men, he loved how there was nothing on his mind but love and affection and pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Vasco to come, and somehow that was the moment when Constantin decided to sit up and kiss Alexandre and wrap a hand around his cock, and Alexandre near passed out from the sheer, overwhelming sensations. He spilled over Constantin’s hands, and if not for Constantin’s arms on him he would have collapsed onto Vasco.

The two of them helped Alexandre lie down; Constantin got a cloth to wipe them all off.

Whatever had come over Alexandre and made him so desperate, it was gone now. He was simply exhausted. He thought he should say something, but before he could even think of anything, he’d drifted off.

* * *

Alexandre woke up nestled between the two, and was instantly flooded by embarrassment.

He’d been… he’d been out of his mind. That wasn’t him yesterday. He wasn’t so… wanton.

But he didn’t regret it either. He’d enjoyed himself immensely. Two men he loved and admired, and he was so grateful they hadn’t shunned him or left him to suffer on his own.

He straightened his leg—it was prickling with pins and needles—and he felt Constantin move as well.

“How are you feeling, dear cousin?” Constantin asked in a hushed whisper. “Has… whatever it was passed?”

“Yes. The… _cerghaid_ , Siora said?” Alexandre bit his lip. “We should talk to her some more. Actually, why was she even here? She had a task for you, right? And—what impression did I make on Lady Morange?” Alexandre sat up. “The other nobility, too. I should speak to de Courcillon. We need to get things sorted, get you properly situated as Governor, and—”

“Is he always like this?” Vasco interrupted, putting a hand on Alexandre’s shoulder and pushing him gently down again. Alexandre might have ignored the gentle command, except Constantin’s placed his hand on Alexandre’s other shoulder.

Constantin smiled fondly. “Yes. Ever the diplomat, my cousin. He has cleaned up after so many of my messes. But I think it’s all right to rest for a bit. We’ve had a long voyage, and we are in a new land. One day of indulgence won’t hurt.”

De Courcillon probably wouldn’t agree with that, but judging from the light coming through the window, it was late in the day. There wasn’t much to be done.

“Fine. Fine, you win.” Alexandre sighed and pointedly flopped back down. “But I’m blaming you if we get into trouble for this.”

“I’ll back you up on that,” Vasco joked. He settled his hand on Alexandre’s stomach. “I want you to know, though. That I enjoyed myself. And—it was not even close to a hardship. These might not have been the circumstances I’d have chosen, but I am glad I was able to help you.”

Alexandre would have to work on convincing Vasco that there was the possibility of more here. And then he’d have to convince Constantin to not be jealous.

But later. Now, he simply wanted to relax.

* * *

“How was the _cerghaid_?” Siora asked him when he introduced himself properly the next day.

He thought carefully about his answer, and settled on, “Not unpleasant. But please, what is it?”

Siora shrugged. “It is the _cerghaid. On ol menawi_ , we are connected to the land. Sometimes it thirsts. We feed it with love and desire.”

“What do you mean, _sometimes_? How often?”

“As often as it wants?” Siora waved her hand vaguely. “Sometimes it comes only once a year. Some _on ol menawi_ experience it more often. The healers say it has something to do with how in synch we are with the land and ourselves. If we are in disarray, the land attempts to rectify it. But we do not know for sure.”

Well, just great. Alexandre glanced back to where Vasco and Constantin were talking with each other. They apparently sensed his gaze, because they both looked at him. He waved nervously.

“There’s no way to stop this?”

“Why would you want to?” Siora asked. “It feels good.”

Well, she had a point. Alexandre plastered a smile onto his face and went to collect Vasco and bid Constantin farewell.

He’d be stopping by often though, he was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cerghaid", if I deduced the grammar of the Yecht Fradi language correctly, should mean "fiery circle." This is metaphorical, of course :P I would have liked to have used a yecht fradi word for "green" but it doesn't seem it ever comes up in the game... ([I used this word/phrase list as a guide](https://www.reddit.com/r/greedfall/comments/d54asq/greedfall_dictionary/f0l2n0j/).)


End file.
